One faithful meeting
by September97
Summary: 'Another day at by boring job,' Viktor thought to himself. 'I came looking for magic and excitement in New York City...like it even existed in the first place. Suddenly a paper whooshed by with a young man chasing after the sheet. Who is this young man and why is he making Viktor feel nervous? What is it that he's feeling right know? Is this what people call... love? *PAPERMAN AU*


The morning had a cold breeze as Viktor stood on the train station platform with a file of papers in his arms waiting for the train, to head to work. 'Another day at my boring job,' thought Viktor to himself with a blank expression. 'Nothing interesting or exiting ever happens here.'

Viktor had lived in New York for the past seven years. He was so excited coming to the big apple and having be swept away by the magic of the city. Turns out thought seven years later instead of finding the excitement he found the worst job in New York City. Instead of finding magic he found the blandest job in New York. Viktor had been working at Litvak and Associates since he was twenty and he hated every minute of it. The other workers were boring fifty something year old men who found their job to be the most invigorating thing in the world. Viktor didn't understand how they could enjoy working in a stuffy and dull work environment, but suppose that they were all the same age and they all came from the same background. Were as Viktor was always considered the odd one out, being the youngest one there, rolled up his sleeves, hummed to whatever tune that came to mind, and he was originally from Russia.

'A young man looking for magic in this huge city,' Viktor scoffed to himself, 'like it even exists.' Behind him a train on the other track zoomed by creating a gust of wind. Viktor paid no mind to it soon another train would take him to his everyday boring workplace of hell. Repeating the same day over and over again.

Suddenly a paper whooshed by coming in contact with Viktor's right arm he looked down at the paper swaying against the wind with his arm in the way, only to have the sweep it up again and to send it flying away. Viktor watch the paper fly away and a young man in business attire chase after the paper. He watched the young man chase the paper around the station platform and jump to grab it before losing it to the wind. Finally getting a hold of it, he tuck the paper in a folder stack he was holding and walked up besides Viktor, taking a moment to glance at him. Viktor's blank expression was changed to a smile, something he hasn't done for a long time smile a happy smile instead of his usual fake one that never reaches the despair in his eyes.

Viktor tried his best not to make obvious the small glances he was stealing from the young man next to him. 'He looks around my age, maybe a year or two younger, he has Asian features… maybe Japanese? His hair is gelled and pushed back, I wonder what it would look like down. His lips look so glossy is he wearing Chapstick? What flavor? He looks really cute! Should I talk to him? What would I say? Why do I feel so nervous!?'

The young man paid no attention to Viktor's state of panic, he stared straight ahead waiting for his train. 'Ok Viktor you got this just ask a simple question. Wait what question do I ask? It has to be something casual and not too forward…. Oh, I got it! Just say "some whetear were having" and hopefully he responds back.'

Another train behind them zoomed by creating wind. Viktor turn to the young man beside him, "Som-" the young man turn to Viktor then…

SPLAT!

One of Viktor's papers from his folder stack flew out and right into the young man's face. Viktor startled and hastily reached out to remove the paper from the man's face, 'Nice Viktor you can't have a conversation with this man without having your paper smack him in the face.'

When Viktor had removed the paper from the man's face, the young man had his eyes close and his nose was crinkled. He looked absolutely adorable in Viktor's eyes. When he felt that the paper had been removed he open his eyes. Viktor's breath hitched in his breath the man before him had such extraordinary eyes they were so big and full of wonder and his eyes were a warm chocolate brown with a hint of crimson reflecting of from the sunlight. The young man looked at the paper Viktor was holding, he gave a small smile at Viktor, with a light blush streaking his face.

They got lost in each other's eyes for a moment. The young man looked back at the paper that Viktor continued to hold up and he soon began to giggle. Viktor had never heard of a sweeter sound before. 'His laugh is so nice I could hear it all day if I could, but why did he started to giggle all of a sudden?' Viktor looked down at his shirt maybe there was a stain on his shirt that was making the man giggle? He quickly searched for a stain in his suit but found no stain what so ever. Then he lifted the paper he was still holding only to find it with a kiss mark that suddenly appeared. When the paper flew into the young man's face his Chapstick must have gotten on it.

'His Chapstick left a kiss mark,' Viktor pointed at the mark and began to laugh. When he looked back to where the man was he was, he wasn't there. Viktor looked frantically for the man, 'Where did he go?' he didn't like the loss he was feeling even though he barely knew the man he felt comfortable and got this warm tingle in his body when the man was near him.

'What do people call this emotion?'

Viktor spotted the man boarding a train. The train doors closed behind him, through the train's windows Viktor could see the man take a seat just as the train began to leave the station.

Still holding the paper, Viktor watched the man through the train window. The young man turn to see Viktor looking at him, Viktor gave a small smile at the man and even thought it was hard to see the young man smiled back at Viktor.

'What do people call this emotion?'

'Oh right….. love…,' Viktor thought sadly watching the train speed away creating wind with Viktor standing on the platform holding tightly to the paper.

Viktor arrived at his work he sat sadly at his desk staring at the kissed paper in front of him 'Who was that young man? He was wearing business attire…. maybe he's a lawyer or works for a company maybe? He had the brownest eyes I've ever seen and they were so round too! He was utterly adorable a spitting image of an angle! His raven hair pushed back with gel and a few strands sticking out framing his face. He was absolutely breath taking,' Viktor kept reminiscing over the lovely male only to have a huge stack of papers interrupt his thoughts. Viktor looked up to see his grumpy boss Mr. Litvak give him a blank less expression and walked off to his office.

'He's long gone now," Viktor huffed staring at the stack of papers in front of him. A sudden breeze in the room made the kiss marked paper slip away from the table, threatening to fly out the semi-open window next to Viktor's desk. Viktor panic not wanting to lose the closets thing he has to remember the man, grabbed the paper before it escapes his hands.

As Viktor retrieved the paper he noticed something or well rather someone outside, across the street in a building parallel to the one he was in. On the same floor with the window open was the young man form the train station who was shacking someone's hand

The man….

The man that kissed his paper!

The man that made Viktor feel something he didn't even know he could feel!

Viktor didn't believe in coincidences but this sure felt like a sign! Having the man from the train station so near him but yet so far away at the same time. Viktor pressed his body against the window to get a better look; he watched the man sit down ready for a meeting or something. Trying to get the man's attention Viktor pulled his window all the way up and started to wave his arms around in hopes of getting the man to notice him. The only problem was that he didn't notice him, he was to occupied by the meeting to look out the window. 'Well that obviously didn't work,' Viktor grimaced.

"Ahem," he heard someone say. Viktor turn to look at his boss's desk who was glaring at Viktor giving him a sign to get back to work. Viktor sat back down in his chair thinking on how to get the man's attention 'I have to get his attention, but how is the question?' he asked himself.

Viktor looked at the Chapstick kiss mark, then it hit him he grabbed one of the papers that his boss had given him and started to fold it into a paper airplane. Viktor looked back at his boss's open office door making sure he wasn't looking. Viktor stood with the paper airplane in his hand faced the window and threw it, only to have the airplane fly straight down into the busy streets of New York.

'Ok take two,' Viktor thought to himself as he began to fold another paper airplane, he faced the window again and threw it flew all the way but it missed the window by a few inches and instead hitting the wall and falling straight into the busy streets.

Viktor started to fold another paper, 'Third times the charm,' he thought to himself, but this time before he could throw it his boss came over and stopped Viktor forcefully and shut the window and walked back into his office giving Viktor a warning glance. But Viktor didn't care.

He threw airplanes again and again falling again to the streets of the city. Viktor tried and tried but he could never get a single plane into the man's window. 'What's that saying again? I haven't failed I just found 10,000 ways that won't work. Well that person obviously hasn't been in my situation.' Viktor kept trying growing more frustrated than the last time. He got the planes through other windows, he kept missing the man's window by small inches, birds even flew by stopping the airplane to get to its proper location. Nothing was going right; after another failed go Viktor reached out for another paper but this time when he reached out he pushed the metal tray of his desk. He had used up all the papers.

He looked up and saw his co-workers staring at him, one employee close to Viktor pushed his papers closer to him. Viktor looked back at the window and to his horror the man was getting up from his seat and shook the persons hand he hand been talking to. A breeze started to make the kissed paper fly and Viktor slammed down on it. Viktor stared at the kiss mark the man had left, the man who left him in wonder. 'This is the last piece of paper I have to make it count,' He began to fold it into an airplane and stood facing the window. Holding the airplane Viktor breathed in slowly, 'This has to be the one,' just as Viktor was about to throw it the wind picked up and took the airplane out of his hand.

Viktor stuck out his hand out the window in attempt to reach the paper airplane but wasn't able to catch the paper airplane with the accidental kiss on time so it flew with the wind. Viktor looked back up to the man's window he saw him near the door and soon he disappeared behind the wall and the man closed the door behind him.

Viktor watch sadly then he heard a door creak and looked up to find his boss Mr. Larvik looking at him angrily from his office. Viktor paid no mind to him and looked to see the man walk outside of the building. 'I have to get to him!' Viktor turn hastily around from the window only to come face to face with his boss holding a new stack of papers. He drooped the stack of papers on top of Viktor's desk with a loud thump. A sound so familiar to Viktor's ears. He slumped back down in his chair he sighed, the look of loss and despair written across his face to which nobody in the work room seem to care.

'So, this is my life? Repeating the same predictable day, going the same predictable route, meeting people who have no intention in staying in my life? Same page I've been in for the past seven years but that man change that he kept me in pins and needles wondering who he is. He flipped the page in my story he made me want to enjoy life and feel what this world has to offer. He made me feel again something that I didn't even know I still had. I was numb before him but now I feel so alive wanting to take risk and feel the warm tingle I felt with him! No, I will not let this be my life!' As Viktor's boss walked down to his office, Viktor swiped the papers off of his desk and ran out the door not looking back at the flabbergasted faces behind him. 'I gotta catch up to him!' Viktor ran hastily out the building doors, just as the man from the station disappeared.

Viktor ran out into the busy streets of New York trying not to get ran over by the cars who stopped abruptly and honking at him to get out of the road he made it to the sidewalk and turn around in hopes of seeing the man who had captured his heart. Seeing no trace of him anywhere he ran his fingers in his silver hair in panic. He looked over to a nearby mailbox and saw the Chapstick kiss mark airplane. Viktor scowled at the paper airplane mocking him for not being able to catch the man on time. In anger Viktor grabbed the paper airplane and with all of his might he threw it as hard as he could watching the accidental kiss mark airplane leave him, flying against the wind. He walked down the sidewalk slouching and scowling to himself.

Somewhere in the sky the paper airplane with the fated kiss mark flew until it hit a wall and joined the other airplanes in an alley. The kissed marked airplane moved once then again suddenly as if it had a mind of its own the kissed marked airplane started to move, then it started to fly around amongst the other airplanes in the alley. Soon the other airplanes started to move around and join in with the kiss airplane creating a tornado of paper airplanes.

Then Viktor came walking by the same alley unbeknown that the airplanes were following him in a perfect line bouncing to a little tune. People walking by watched paper airplanes confused on how they were moving by themselves and why they were following Viktor. The kissed airplane who was at the front of the line got a hold on Viktor's leg. Viktor looked down at the plane that was being pushed by the wind against his leg. He snatched it up seeing it was the kissed marked airplane and threw it behind him.

He continued on his pity walk only to be stooped by the rest of the paper airplanes who were pushing against him as if to say "go back," Viktor tried to shove and wipe them off of his person but the planes were not giving up without a fight. The more Viktor tried to get rid of the paper airplanes, more airplanes would just join in and push him backwards. And Viktor couldn't fight against the planes because there were so many of them and they were so strong!

The paper airplanes pushed Viktor backwards and soon led him through the sidewalks and across streets, Viktor still confused on what was happening looked down at the paper airplanes with a confused expression. The kissed marked paper plane flew away from the group leaving the rest of the planes with Viktor.

The accidental kissed plane flew in rapid speed the wind blowing strong, past a newspaper stand that blew off most of the papers of the shelves! Until it reached a flower stand, the plane landed in a bouquet of blue roses and it just so happen that the man from the train station was there!

The man glanced at the paper airplane not paying much attention to the plain, he went back to look at the flowers but then he noticed something interesting on this paper airplane. He looked back at the paper airplane. 'A kiss mark on a paper airplane?' thought the man in confusion, 'if I didn't know any better I'd think that's the sheet of paper I accidentally kissed!' Before the man could get a better look at the paper airplane it jumped up from the blue roses and started to twirl around him. A playful smile came to the man's face as he tried his best to catch the airplane, following it across the streets, trying to get a hold on the plane. The kissed marked airplane led the man up the steps of the train station then to the platform flying towards open doors of a train, the man following swiftly behind, the smile never leaving his face.

Elsewhere, the planes led Viktor onto a train on the opposite track, Viktor tried his best to fight and stay out of the train by gripping onto the door frame. But the planes were stronger that Viktor and sat him down on a seat. Viktor tried getting up but the planes would only push him back in his seat. Viktor huffed and crossed his arms in frustration he gave a side glance at a child sitting next to him who looked utterly confused and frightened by Viktor and the planes that were holding him down against his will. The kid's mom grabbed the child and pulled him away from Viktor to which Viktor huffed in annoyance.

The man had finally caught the plane and was seated staring at the kissed marked plane in confusion. As if it were planed the trains both men were in stopped at the same station. The man exited the train and looked around, 'Maybe there's something waiting for me here?' The man played with the plane bouncing it on the palms of his hands confused on why the paper airplane stop moving.

Suddenly what appeared to be hundreds of thousands of paper airplanes flew around the man, he smiled and watched in awe. In the midst of the all the planes came Viktor who was still covered in paper airplanes but had a look of surprise. They look at each other the man smiled running his hand through his gelled hair. Viktor wipe the planes off of himself and came walking towards the man who made him feel the warmth. He walked forward with a smile a real smile on his lips, still holding the plane the man gave a small blush.

"Hi," said the man a light blush in his face.

For a moment Viktor forgets to speak staring into the man's big brown eyes, "Hi" Viktor says rather nervously.

They soon start to talk with their speaking overlapping the other:

"Did…

…the planes…

… brought you…

…here too…?"

They nodded at the same time they laugh not understanding why it happen to happen to them.

"Yeah, this paper airplane brought me here," the man held out the kissed mark plane out in front of him.

Viktor reached out in disbelief, staring at the accidentally kissed paper airplane, "You actually got it?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well more like it got me," the man said staring at the paper airplane. They both held on to the paper airplane, the man looked from their hands touching the paper airplane, his brown eyes looking at Viktor's blue they stared at each other for a while their hands never leaving the paper airplane afraid to let it go.

"I realized this is crazy," Viktor started, "believe me before this day I lived a very bland and predictable life but then I meet you at the train station and I felt this connection you made me feel something that I haven't felt in… well forever practically," Viktor said not letting go off the man's hands, still holding he paper airplane with the kiss mark. "And what I'm about to say may sound crazy but I wanted to tell you when we first saw each other at the train station but then you left to board your train and I was feeling really miserable, afraid that we wouldn't meet again but we did with the planes," Viktor motion down to the paper plane that they were both holding between, their hands entwined together. "Anyway, what I wanted to say is I know I don't know you, but I think I'm in love with you. I know I don't know you, when I saw you at the train station, I felt like I have my whole life. I know I don't know you, but I want you."

The man in front of him started at Viktor in awe, 'Dang it Viktor you were to forward you probably scared him of worse traumatized him! Who says, "I think I'm in love with you?" to a person you barely even know!'

After what seem like an eternity for Viktor which was actually a few minutes the man responded, "Gee that's a lot to take in in one day," the man smiled sheepishly at Viktor his hands not letting go of Viktor's hand. "I would like to get to know you too, what's your name by the way?" he asked his head tilting to the side.

'So far so good, he didn't let go of your hand or call you a creep!' Viktor thought. "Viktor my name is Viktor Nikiforov," Viktor smiled down at the warm chocolate orbs staring back at him. "And yours?" he asked the man. 'Finally, I'll get to know his name!'

"Katsuki. Yuuri Katsuki." Yuuri said a light blush spreading on his cheecks, when Viktor took his hand and lifted it to his lips giving it a light kiss. "It's nice to see you again, Yuuri Katsuki."

"Do you… want to get something to eat?" asked Yuuri who was holding the paper airplane in his hands. "I would love to. There's this nice little café not too far from here." Viktor said. "Great I would love to have some coffee right about now," Yuuri said while Viktor led him from the train station platform.

They talk as they made their way to the café shop. They talked about Viktor's failed attempts on getting Yuuri's attention, how Yuuri had secured a job and how Viktor had lost his by running off to which Viktor said was completely worth it to which Yuuri giggled at.

"You know," Yuuri said as they neared their way to the café shop, "in my home country, Japan, there's this saying that if you fold 1,000 paper cranes you get your wish."

Viktor held the door for Yuuri and leaned against the door frame, "Well I guess in New York paper planes do the trick." Yuuri giggled again and Viktor followed swiftly behind Yuuri a big smile spread across his face.

This was only the beginning.


End file.
